rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Joe Strummer
John Graham Mellor (21 de agosto de 1952 – 22 de decembro do 2002), máis coñecido coma Joe Strummer, foi o co-fundador, letrista, guitarrista rítmico e vocalista da banda inglesa de punk rock The Clash. Tamén foi membro de The 101'ers, The Mescaleros e temporalmente de The Pogues. Biografía Primeiros anos Joe Strummer naceu coma John Graham Mellor en Ankara, Turquía o 21 de agosto de 1952. A súa nai era unha enfermeira escocesa, e o seu pai, Ronald Mellor, era un diplomático do servizo consular británico que nacera en Lucknow, India. A avoa materna de Ronald Mellorhad era armenia, e a avoa paterna era unha xudía alemá. A familia pasou moito tempo movéndose dun sitio a outro, e Mellor pasou parte da súa infancia en lugares coma O Cairo, Cidade de México e Bonn. Aos nove anos, Mellor e o seu irmán maior David, de dez anos, comezaron a ir á City of London Freemen's School en Surrey. Mellor raramente viu aos seus pais nese tempo. Comezou a desenvolver o seu amor polo rock escoitando discos de Little Richard e The Beach Boys así coma do cantante folk estadounidense Woody Guthrie. Polo ano 1970 David Mellor comezou a distanciarse da familia e uníuse ao National Front (partido político de extrema dereita). O seu suicidio en xullo dese ano afectou profundamente a John Mellor, que ademais tivo que identificar o seu corpo despois de tres días desaparecido. Despois de rematar os seus estudos na City of London Freemen's School ese mesmo ano, Strummer trasladouse ao London's Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design, onde barallou brevemente a idea de fracerse debuxante profesional de cómics, pero finalmente completou un curso de fundacións. Durante ese tempo, Strummer compartiu un piso no suburbio londinense de Palmers Green cos amigos Clive Timperley e Tymon Dogg. En 1973 Strummer mudouse a Newport, País de Gales para asistir á Newport College of Art, pero deixou os estudios pronto. Mentres estivo alí uníuse a uns amigos para formar unha banda chamada The Vultures. Esta banda incluía a tres antigos membros de Rip Off Park Rock & Roll Allstars, a banda universitaria co-fundada por Terry Earl Taylor. Durante o seguinte ano el foi o guitarrista rítmico e vocalista da banda. Nese tempo Strummer tamén traballou cavando tumbas. En 1974, a banda desfíxose e regresou a Londres onde volveu a atoparse con Tymon Dogg. Estivo un tempo traballando como artista na rúa ata que decidiu formar outra banda cos seus compañeiros de habitación. A banda chamouse The 101'ers, nome tirado do seu enderezo (101 Walterton Road, en Maida Vale). O grupo fixo bastantes concertos en pubs da cidade, tocando versións de cancións populares de blues e R&B estadounidense. En 1975 el cambiou o seu nome de "Woody" Mellor a Joe Strummer, e insistia que os seus amigos chamábano así. O nome de "Strummer" aparentemente refírese ao rol de guitarrista rítmico (to strum significa rasguear). A pesares de ser zurdo, el aprendera a tocar coa man dereita co seu amigo Tymon Dogg; isto obstaculizou as súas habilidades polo que se limitaba a rasguear acordes. Strummer foi tamén o vocalista de The 101'ers e comezou a escribir temas orixinais para a banda. Unha das cancións que compuxo estaba inspirada na súa moza dese tempo, a baterista dos Slits, chamada Palmolive. Á banda gustoulle a canción, "Keys to Your Heart", e convertérona no seu primeiro sinxelo. The Clash O 3 de abril de 1976 unha entón descoñecida banda chamada Sex Pistols abriu para The 101'ers nun local chamado "The Nashville Rooms" en Londres, e Strummer quedou impresionado con eles. Algún tempo despois dese concerto Strummer foi abordado por Bernie Rhodes e Mick Jones. Jones procedía da banda London SS e quería que Strummer se unise como vocalista. Strummer accedeu a unirse xusto cando a banda se separou, pero formou unha nova banda con Jones, o baixista Paul Simonon, o baterista Terry Chimes e o guitarrista Keith Levene. A banda foi bautizada The Clash por Simonon e realizou o seu primeiro concero o 4 de xullo de 1976, como teloneiros dos Sex Pistols en The Black Swan. O 25 de xaneiro de 1977 a banda asinou un contrato coa CBS Records e converteuse nun trio despois de que Levene fose despedido e Chimes marchase. O baterista Topper Headon posteriormente convertiríase en membro permanente do grupo. Strummer, Joe Strummer, Joe Strummer, Joe